Fairly SquarePants
by LostAgain2015
Summary: Timmy and his fairies find themselves in Bikini Bottom. Read on and see what happens on this adventure. Note: I made Timmy and SpongeBob about a similar size for story purposes.


**Title: Fairly SquarePants**

 **Premise: A crossover between Fairly OddParents and SpongeBob SquarePants. Timmy Turner will go underwater to visit Atlantis but a whirlpool will send him towards Bikini Bottom.**

 **I'm sorry, there's no Poof in this story. I love him, but I can't seem to place him anywhere on this story. And don't even ask about Sparky. I hate that dog.**

 **This chapter will focus on the Fairly OddParents part of the story. You won't see SpongeBob anywhere in here.**

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!", the alarm clock rang in Timmy's bedroom. It was time to wake up! But Timmy Turner, exhausted after a night spending time with the Crimson Chin in the comic book telling stories, was in no mood to wake up. Cosmo was also sleeping, as a fish inside Timmy's bowl, but the alarm woke Wanda up, and as soon as she woke up, she tried to wake Timmy up, as it was a school day. She first tried talking to Timmy, but he was oblivious to Wanda's voice. So Wanda poofed up a rock band to wake Timmy up, which earned her a frown from him when he finally woke up. The rock band also woke Cosmo up, who asked Wanda, "What's that?", pointing to the rock band. Apparently Cosmo did not know it was a rock band. "Cosmo, that's a rock band!", Wanda replied.

"No, that's not a rock band. This is a rock band!", Cosmo waved his wand and there appeared rocks above Timmy's head, with a drum set and guitars to match. It all fell down on Timmy's bed, with one hitting his head.. Wanda poofed it away immediately, as Timmy glared at Cosmo.

"Hey sport, it's time for you to wake up and prepare for school!", Wanda scolded Timmy as he tries to resume sleeping. "Wanda, I'm sleepy. I want to sleep.", Timmy replied. "If you're really sleepy, why don't you wish for a clone to go to school?", Cosmo asked him. "I have a better idea!", Timmy replied. "Wanda, I wish there was no classes for today!" Wanda waved her wand, and behold, there were no classes. "Timmy, how do we know for sure there's no classes for today?", Cosmo asked. Timmy thought for a second, then replied, "That's easy. I wish we were in the front of the TV!" "You got it, sport!", Wanda replies as she and Cosmo wave their wands and there they were in front of the TV.

A timely announcement from Chet Ubetcha catches their attention. "Breaking News. There are no classes in Dimmsdale today! Thanks to a skunk invasion, Principal Waxoplax has canceled classes for today."

"Woo-hoo!", Timmy rejoices as he sits down on the sofa to watch TV. Wanda, disguised as a pink pillow beside him comments, "Sport, how about learning? You're supposed to learn things today." "What, so that Mr. Crocker can give me an F?", Timmy replies. "You have a point…", Wanda concedes as Timmy focuses on watching TV.

"Oh Timmy!", Timmy hears his Dad shout as he was watching the TV. He looks near the doorway, and there he was. He was with Timmy's Mom. They had already packed for what seemed to be another vacation in who knows where. "Timmy, we're heading to the Bermuda Triangle! As we will be away for some time, we have decided to hire your babysitter Vicky!", Timmy's Mom tells him as they turn to leave. The doorbell rings. Timmy's dad opens the door. "Oh, here she is!", he mentions to Timmy, pointing to Vicki standing in the doorway. "Hello, Mr., Mrs. Turner. I'm looking forward for my alone time with Timmy!", she tells them in her fake nice voice. "Goodbye, Timmy!", his parents wave to him as they get in their car and drive off.

"Hey, Twerp!", Vicky's voice turns evil the moment his parents leave. "I want you to clean the whole house until it's spotless clean, or maybe you want to be with my friend the circular saw?" Timmy gulps as he quickly grabs the cleaning supplies from Vicky and starts mopping the floor as fast as he can. After an hour or so, Timmy finishes wiping the floor and decides to take a rest, leaning towards one of the drawers. "Hey Twerp!", Vicki yells while she was in the living room, watching TV. "Make me a perfect cup of hot chocolate or else, you'll be meeting my mace.", she threatens Timmy as he quickly makes a hot choco for Vicky.

Timmy walks towards Vicky, holding the hot mug of chocolate. As he gets near her, she extends her foot and trips him up, sending the mug crashing to the floor, spilling all of its contents. "Oh, I'm sorry Timmy. I did not mean to trip you like that!", Vicky says, pretending to be sorry. Then she yells, "Clean that up, Twerp!", in which Timmy does so.

After a few more hours of cleaning and Vicky torturing Timmy, he finally makes it to his bedroom, which he locks, just in case Vicky had other ideas. He was gasping for breath, clearly exhausted, sweat dripping from everywhere. "Are you okay, sport?", Wanda asks, concerned by how Timmy looked. "I'm fine, Wanda. I just need some Fizzy Orange soda. I wish I had some Fizzy Orange soda.", Timmy replied. "One glass of Fizzy Orange soda, coming right up!", Wanda waves her wand as it appears on Timmy's hand.

"Thanks, Wanda!", Timmy thanks her as he drinks all the soda in one gulp. After drinking all the soda, Timmy looks around and notices that Cosmo was not around. He asks, "Hey Wanda, have you seen Cosmo?" "Oh no!", Wanda exclaims, realizing that Cosmo was not around. "Don't worry, Wanda, Cosmo is probably goofing off somewhere."

Meanwhile, underwater, Cosmo was busy destroying Atlantis again, clueless about what he was doing. H e must be thinking that he was redecorating Atlantis, as he was waving his wand endlessly. Then, when mermaids and fishes realized it was Cosmo, they stormed towards him, and so he poofed himself back to Timmy's bedroom. He was dripping wet.

Timmy and Wanda turn to him, seeing he was wet. "Cosmo, did you cause any trouble again?", Wanda asked, narrowing her eyes. "Me? Of course not! I was not causing trouble, especially not in Atlantis.", he replied in his obviously lying tone. Timmy facepalmed, knowing full well that Cosmo had destroyed Atlantis once again.

"Now we have to apologize to those mermaids again!", Timmy grumbled as he frowned at Cosmo. "Wanda, I wish we were underwater inside a submarine.", Timmy exclaimed. "You got it, sport!"

Cosmo then turned into a green submarine, with Wanda turning into the submarine's controls. Timmy looked at the GPS at Wanda's pink controls, as he located Atlantis and started heading there. While underwater, Timmy looked outside to see schools of fishes swimming beside the submarine, while sea plants and corals scattered along the seabed. Suddenly, a whirlpool appeared out of nowhere and sucked the submarine in it. The movement of the whirlpool knocked Timmy out and made Cosmo dizzy, in which no one was controlling the submarine anymore. The whirlpool, created by the Atlantians, had set its course on the middle of the ocean, so that Timmy's GPS would not work anymore. As the submarine spun around the whirlpool, all Wanda could do was to keep Timmy safe from harm while inside the green submarine that was Cosmo. The whirlpool lasted hours, at which Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda fell asleep as it became dark outside. It was already nighttime.

Meanwhile, Vicky kicks open Timmy bedroom door as nightfall approached, chainsaw ready in hand, but she realizes the twerp was not there. All she sees is a note, saying, "Icky Vicky, I'm going out. Timmy." She was furious! Her face turned red, as she started to smoke up. Then she realized she did not care about the twerp and decided to call all the other kids she was babysitting to Timmy's house and made them do all her work as her 'slaves'.

 **That's chapter 1, guys. Do you like the idea? If you like it, please review!**


End file.
